Public School!
by HauntedFallenAngel
Summary: do you think we can still get free stuff?"
1. Chapter 1

_**I DON'T OWN TDI OR THE SONG**

* * *

_" That was great girls" 7 girls walked off a big over sized stage "okthatwassooooooooofun.let'sdoitagainpleases.pleaseple-'' " IZZY" "sorry" "...ok I've got some news" their manger called out "ok.. your mom's.. want...you...to...go...to..- "just get on with it !" he sighed "public school"...they all gasped .

You change your mind  
Like a girl changes clothes  
Yeah you P.M.S  
Like a bitch (chick)  
I would know  
And you over think  
Always speak cryptically  
I should know  
That you're no good for me

(CHORUS)  
Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight we break up  
We kiss we make up

You, you don't really wanna stay no  
You, but you don't really wanna go o  
You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down

--**W.T.T.D.H**. house--

":well im not going "

" me neither .. im thinking about of getting a Grammy one day ... and there not showing a video of me going to public school! "she flopped down her a king sizedwater bed

" do you think_ we_ can still get free stuff?" they all gasped exept for a certain black haired girl drawing on the other side of the room,... not knowing but.. thing about a certain juvenile delinquent...

**CAN YOU GUESS WHO THEY ARE?? :**D

SONG: hot n cold- Katey Perry


	2. Music Video and The Call

_**I DON'T OWN TDI OR THE SONG**_

the girls got ready for filming

_**Heather : **I go ooh ooh, you go ah ah  
lalalalalalalala_

_lalalalalalalala  
I wanna wanna wanna get get get what I want  
Don't stop  
Give me give me give me what you got got  
Cause I can't wait wait wait any more more more more  
Don't even talk about the consequence  
Cause right now you're the only thing that's making any sense to me  
And I don't give a damn what they say, what they think think  
Cause you're the only one who's on my mind  
I'll never ever let you leave me  
I'll try to stop time for ever, never wanna hear you say goodbye (bye bye bye)_

_**Courtney: **I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
I've gone crazy from the moment I met you_

_Untouched  
And I need you so much_

_See you, breathe you, I want to be you  
Alalalala alalalala  
You can take take take take take time time  
To live live the way you gotta gotta live your life  
Give me give me give me all of you you  
Don't be scared  
I'll see you through the loneliness of one more more more  
Don't even think about what's right or wrong, wrong or right  
'Cause in the end it's only you and me and no one else is gonna be around  
To answer all the questions left behind  
And you and I are meant to be so even if the world falls down today  
You've still got me to hold you up up  
And I will never let you down (down)_

_**Gwen:**I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
I've gone crazy from the moment I met you_

_Untouched, untouched, untouched, untouched, untouched  
Alalalala alalalala  
Untouched  
Alalalala alalalala_

_I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
I've gone crazy from the moment I met you_

_**Izzy:**I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
I've gone crazy from the moment I met you_

_Untouched, untouched, untouched...-** Outside the studio-**_

_"are you sure this a good idea?" "yea!" "... what if they get hurt?" " ...bodyguards" heathers mom walked through the studio door " were's Gwen?" "recording..." "why.??' "phone call.."_

_--Next Morning--_

_''**Girls.. get up!"** all **6 **girls got ready and headed down stairs "were's_

_"Heather?" violet ran out of heather's room screaming **A\N: MY PERSON** .. **MORE ABOUT HER LATER.:D**_

**_"violet get up here now!!"_** Violet backed up against the wall slowly_"...why..??" "**VIOLET.. !!.."**_

* * *

**I'll tell about violet next chapter... till then i won't say ANYTHING- cough- Gwen's sister -cough-**

**-Katlin**

**Song : Untouched**

**Artist(s)- The Victoria's**


End file.
